Put it in
by jupiterlady
Summary: Harry is having a bit of trouble and Draco is impatient.


**Disclaimer: **I'm not making any profits with this, or inflinging any copyrights. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and she is a classy british Leo when I'm just a obnoxious Sagittarius that gets emotional over Drarry.

**Warnings: **Swearing, silliness and sexual content. I mean, it's not exactly sexual but... spoilers *River Song voice*

**Author's note: **They are so stupid, God, I love them.

* * *

><p><strong>Put it in<strong>

* * *

><p>Harry was panting and breathing unsteadily, his forehead frowning with concentration and lips sweaty.<p>

"Put it in, Potter" Draco said.

"I can't"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course you can."

"But it's such a tiny hole how do you expect me to…"

"Do it!"

"It's so slick"

"What did you expect?"

"I…"

Malfoy gave him an impatient look. His breathing was unsteady too.

"Just… do it Potter." He groaned.

Harry reconsidered all his life decisions. All he wanted to do was leave.

"But… Malfoy, what if it bites me?"

"For Merlin's sake, Potter, it's a flobberworm."

"Ok. Ok. All right."

Harry said, dropping the slick flobberworm inside a tiny filler and heard the soft _thump _when the flobberworm hit the bottom of the cauldron.

"It's a miracle!" Draco exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "You're still alive!"

Harry merely rolled his eyes, wondering not for the first time what had he done to deserve this.

But he knew what he had done to be locked in a Potions classroom, shoving flobberworms in tiny holes instead of sulking around Gryffindor's common room wondering _who _he would invite to the Yule Ball.

He shouldn't have tried to duel with Malfoy in the middle of Snape's classroom, that was right, but Malfoy was just being so unnerving with those evil smirks. He must have been up to something, and that was driving Harry mad.

Harry stared at Malfoy while he smashed some ingredients to the potion. He watched carefully as Malfoy moved his lips, sometimes he would bite his lower lip and then release it, sometimes he would chap his lips and sometimes he would smile to himself. He had nice lips, Draco Malfoy.

He remembered a conversation in the boy's dormitory some nights before, Seamus telling about his experiences with a Fifth Year Ravenclaw that had agreed to go to the ball with him. He just kept talking about lips and tongues and sucking gently each other mouths that Harry couldn't help but think if it would be nice to kiss Malfoy.

No, he wasn't thinking that. He should be thinking about kissing _Cho_, not Malfoy. He, Malfoy, was simply disgusting. And a boy. He shouldn't be thinking about kissing stupid Slytherin boys who had this ability to smirk whenever they saw Harry.

And not just smirk. It seemed as though Malfoy was very good at doing things with his mouth, because he always showered Harry with a great variety of expressions and at this moment, Harry couldn't stop thinking about how greatly qualified those lips were.

He suddenly started to wonder with who Malfoy would go to the Yule Ball. He even wondered if Malfoy would agree to go with him, and realized he was officially insane.

"So…" Harry mumbled. "With whom are you going to the Yule Ball?"

"Are you trying to small talk to me, Potter?" Malfoy answered, his brows furrowed and he had a curious expression. His lips twitched. _Damn, _Harry thought. "Well, right. I don't know. Maybe Pansy, if there aren't more interesting proposals."

He did that thing where he bit his lower lip and Harry couldn't help but blurting out: "Well, I haven't got anyone to go to. I wanted to invite Cho Chang, but she is probably going with someone else."

"Well, Potter, it isn't exactly surprising why no one would want to go with you but with all the Triwizard fuss I sort of wondered lots of girls would want to go with you." Malfoy sneered.

"The problem is that I don't want to go with them."

Malfoy snorted, but didn't bother looking at Harry.

Well, that was sort of _rude. _They were having an entirely nice and civil conversation and Malfoy had to just spoil it by completely ignoring Harry. It didn't matter that he had nice lips, or whatever. He was a complete prat and Harry would stop thinking about his lips when Draco stopped biting them, and that seemed it would never happen. Harry wondered how it would feel to bite Malfoy's lips…

No, this was insane. He couldn't be thinking about kissing Draco Malfoy, because he was a complete idiot and Harry liked _Cho Chang. _The sweet girl who always smiled at him and said nice things. Not Malfoy, who wasn't a girl and let alone sweet, never smiled at him unless it was a mean smile and said some very nasty things.

"Pass me the Dragon Liver, Potter, will you?" Malfoy said, raising his head and with blonde locks falling over his eyes. Harry tried not to look at him too much, stretched out his hand to get the flask and shoved it on Malfoy's hand, but the brush of their hands instantly sent electricity bolts beneath his skin and he stayed there, gaping at Malfoy.

"Lost something, Potter?" Malfoy asked, getting the vial and getting back to whatever it was that he was doing. Harry reminded himself to get back to his work and leave Malfoy be, but that blonde lock was just sort of annoying and he didn't see anything wrong in brushing it off of Malfoy's face. He was just being _polite._

But when Harry's hand touched Malfoy's forehead, Malfoy's eyelashes flinched as he raised his eyes and looked at Harry and Harry mumbled something as idiot as "There's hair in your face". After that, though, Harry didn't remind anything else because suddenly he found himself with his back against a wall while those two glorious lips of Draco Malfoy sucked his lower lip gently.

Malfoy's fingers were curled on his hips, his breath hot against Harry's cheeks, Harry suddenly realized that he had his arms around Malfoy's neck and one of his hands was gripping Malfoy's hair. This had to be some kind of sick joke or an illusion, he wondered if he had swallowed some new Fred and George's product but he lost all train of thought when Malfoy's tongue entered his mouth and he pressed Harry strongly against the wall.

Harry bit Malfoy's lower lip and realized _why _Malfoy was so addicted to doing it, Draco softly groaning while Harry did so.

Seamus had been right when he said how great kissing people was, and Harry wondered if it was everyone or just Malfoy that made him feel that way, because every bit of his body ached for tasting more and more of Malfoy.

"Well" Malfoy said, between slow and tender kisses. "I guess I found my more interesting proposal." And Harry smiled but when Malfoy's tongue found his own he completely lost track of thought.


End file.
